Primeira Temporada
A Primeira Temporada Game of Thrones foi filmada entre 23 de Julho e 18 de Dezembro de 2010 e começou a ser exibida em 17 de abril de 2011. Ela é composto por dez episódios e 1 foi filmado principalmente em locações na Irlanda do Norte e Malta, sendo usado Belfast (UK) como o estúdio principal. A Primeira Temporada teve um orçamento de US$ 60 milhões. A Primeira Temporada é baseada em A Guerra dos Tronos, o primeiro romance da série As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo de George R. R. Martin. Alguns personagens e eventos que não aparecem no primeiro livro, foram apresentados antes de A Fúria dos Reis, sendo que este formará a base da Segunda Temporada. Por outro lado, alguns eventos e personagens do primeiro livro serão só desenvolvidos na segunda temporada, por razões de custo. Episódios № # Título Diretor Roteirista(s) Exibição Audiência nos EUA (milhões) 1 1 "Winter Is Coming (TV)" Tim Van Patten David Benioff & D. B. Weiss 17 de abril de 2011 2.22 Os Stark de Winterfell recebem a visita da família real. O Rei Robert Baratheon faz a Eddard Stark, Lorde de Winterfell, uma oferta que ele não pode recusar. Do outro lado do oceano, o exilado Príncipe Viserys Targaryen cria uma aliança para reconquistar o Trono de Ferro; ele dará sua irmã, Daenerys, em casamento para o selvagem Khal Drogo em troca de seu exército. De volta a Winterfell, Catelyn Stark recebe uma pista que pode implicar no envolvimento de membros da família real em um assassinato, enquanto o jovem Bran Stark faz uma perigosa descoberta. 2 2 "The Kingsroad (TV)" Tim Van Patten David Benioff & D. B. Weiss 24 de abril de 2011 2.20 O destino de Bran Stark permanece incerto. Concordando em se tornar a Mão do Rei, Ned deixa Winterfell com Arya e Sansa, enquanto Catelyn fica para trás para cuidar de Bran. Jon Snow se dirige para o norte para se juntar aos irmãos da Patrulha da Noite. Tyrion decide ir para a Muralha com Jon. Viserys aguarda na esperança de recuperar o Trono de Ferro, enquanto Daenerys foca sua atenção em aprender como agradar seu novo marido, Drogo. 3 3 "Lord Snow (TV)" Brian Kirk David Benioff & D. B. Weiss 1 de maio de 2011 2.44 Ned se junta ao pequeno conselho em Porto Real. Jon Snow encontra dificuldades ao se adaptar a sua nova vida na Muralha. Suspeitando que os Lannister têm algo a ver com a queda de Bran, Catelyn decide ir para o sul para se juntar a Ned. Cersei e Jaime ponderam sobre as implicações da recuperação de Bran. Arya começa a estudar o manejo de espadas. Daenerys e Viserys discutem no caminho a Vaes Dothraki. 4 4 "Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things (TV)" Brian Kirk Bryan Cogman 8 de maio de 2011 2.50 Um torneio é realizado para honrar a nova Mão do Rei. Ned examina um livro procurando pistas sobre a morte de seu predecessor. Jon toma atitudes para proteger Samwell Tarly de abusos no Castelo Negro. Viserys e Daenerys brigam mais uma vez em Vaes Dothraki. Sansa começa a se imaginar como uma Rainha, enquanto Arya vê um futuro bem diferente. Catelyn e Tyrion se encontram em uma estalagem na Estrada do Rei. 5 5 "The Wolf and the Lion (TV)" Brian Kirk David Benioff & D. B. Weiss 15 de maio de 2011 2.60 Robert e Ned discutem sobre como lidar com a aliança dos Targaryen com os Dothraki, com Robert ordenando um ataque preventivo contra Daenerys, criando um racha na relação dele com Ned. Tyrion, mantido como refém, ajuda Catelyn. Ela, porém, é recebida com frieza no Ninho da Águia pela viúva de Jon Arryn, sua irmã Lysa. Arya ouve uma conspiração contra seu pai. 6 6 "A Golden Crown (TV)" Daniel Minahan Jane_Espenson, David Benioff & D. B. Weiss (Roteiro) David Benioff & D. B. Weiss (História) 22 de maio de 2011 2.40 Novamente como Mão do Rei, Ned é deixado administrando o reino enquanto Robert vai caçar, instaurando um decreto que terá grandes consequências nos Sete Reinos. No Ninho da Águia, Tyrion confessa seus "crimes" e exige que Lysa lhe conceda um Julgamento por Combate. Viserys recebe seu pagamento final vindo de Daenerys e Drogo. 7 7 "You Win or You Die (TV)" Daniel Minahan David Benioff & D. B. Weiss 29 de maio de 2011 2.40 Descobrindo a verdade, Ned confronta Cersei sobre a morte de Jon Arryn. Com o destino do desaparecido Benjen Stark em sua mente, Jon Snow faz seus votos para a Patrulha da Noite, porém não conseguindo o posto que desejava. Sor Jorah Mormont salva Daenerys de uma armadilha, isso enfurece Drogo que promete levar os Dothraki para onde eles nunca haviam ido. Um machucado Eddard se esforça para garantir uma transição ordenada em Porto Real. 8 8 "The Pointy End (TV)" Daniel Minahan George R. R. Martin 5 de junho de 2011 2.72 Com um novo Rei nos Sete Reinos, os Lannister pressionam os Stark. No norte, com seu pai preso em Porto Real, Robb reune todos os vassalos e marcha para o sul na direção da guerra. Sansa implora pela vida de Ned à Joffrey. 9 9 "Baelor (TV)" Alan Taylor David Benioff & D. B. Weiss 12 de junho de 2011 2.66 Eddard Stark, aprisionado e acusado de traição, toma uma fatídica decisão. Sua esposa Catelyn negocia com o traiçoeiro Lorde Walder Frey, e seu filho Robb luta sua primeira batalha contra os Lannister. Enquanto isso, Jon descobre um segredo sobre Meistre Aemon, e Daenerys se posiciona contra Qotho. 10 10 "Fire and Blood (TV)" Alan Taylor David Benioff & D. B. Weiss 19 de junho de 2011 3.04 Com as trágicas notícias da morte de Ned se espalhando pelos Sete Reinos, Bran e Rickon Stark compartilham uma visão. Enquanto isso, Catelyn pressiona Jaime Lannister sobre a queda de seu filho; Tyrion vai para o Sul depois de uma decisão surpreendente de seu pai; Arya tenta escapar de Porto Real; Jon enfrenta uma difícil escolha na Patrulha da Noite e Daenerys sofre um terrível revés porém encontra novas esperanças. Elenco ''Elenco Principal'' Elenco Convidado O elenco de convidados está listado em ordem de posição ou importância social por região de Westeros. 01